Nuestro Comienzo y Final
by demonar2s
Summary: Wincest. One-shot. Dean cuenta sobre su relación con Sam. (final de la 2º temporada)


-Y dime… ¿cuándo fue la primera vez?- pregunto el hombre a su lado.

-¿La primera vez…?- dijo Dean, sin mirarle. Su cabeza se llenó de imágenes y una sonrisa se cruzo por su cara durante un momento. Aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero ya no lloraba, hace mucho que no podía hacerlo, solo estaba ahí, mirando sin mirar.

Soltó una pequeña risilla y comenzó su relato.

"Fue después de un tiempo que fuera a buscarlo a Stanford, aún no encontrábamos a papá, y cazábamos monstruos de los comunes, no sabíamos de demonios ni cosas raras, éramos solo él y yo en la carretera… ¡era lo mejor!

Habíamos estado bebiendo en un bar toda la tarde, casi nunca lo hacíamos, a Sammy no le gustan mucho los tragos fuertes, pero ese día le convencí. Nos reímos y conversamos de todo, la pasamos realmente bien.

Ambos estábamos ya muy ebrios y yo, como siempre muy caliente, le propuse que fuéramos a un burdel que conocía en ese pueblo, me burle diciéndole que él lo necesitaba, que estaba muy estresado y me estresaba a mi también. Sam acepto luego de pensarlo un rato, diciendo que si, que de verdad lo necesitaba y nos largamos a reír otra vez.

Me encantaba su risa despreocupada, es una cosa que no muy frecuentemente sucede, así que aprendí a disfrutarla al máximo cada vez que se daba.

Partimos al burdel ya en la noche, no era de los mejores pero tenía buenas chicas. Cuando llegamos, la "mama", como le llamaban allí a la matrona, nos dijo que todas las chicas estaban ocupadas en ese momento, le dije que esperaríamos. En ese lugar había una en especial y quería que Sammy estuviera con ella, sabía que lo dejaría muy desestresado y contento.

Nos hizo pasar y nos dijo que esperáramos en el segundo piso, el lugar parecía más un motel barato que un burdel, pero no nos importó, seguíamos riendo y molestandonos entre ambos.

Subimos las escaleras abrazados y cantando, nos sentamos en el suelo del pasillo, fuera de la puerta de la chica de Sam, según la mama, no tardaría mucho. Había un viejo diván en un rincón pero se veía demasiado sucio y usado, ni tan ebrios como estábamos nos sentaríamos ahí.

La habitación de esta chica era la última del pasillo y al final de este había una ventana pequeña por donde entraba la luz de la calle, adentro solo había un foco y parpadeaba de vez en cuando, como dije el lugar no era de los mejores.

Estábamos uno al lado del otro apoyados en la pared, yo le conté a Sammy una de las anécdotas con esta chica, y ambos nos largamos a reír, nuestra risa rebotaba por todo el pasillo, pero paulatinamente todo quedo en silencio cuando dejamos de hacerlo. Sam giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios y se quedó un rato así, pensativo. Yo me quede mirándolo, se veía muy guapo, había crecido mucho el pequeñajo, ya hasta me pasaba de porte.

Apoye la cabeza en la pared, no podía dejar de mirarle, algo tenía, no sé si era él, o el lugar, o el alcohol, pero era algo que me llenaba el pecho y me hacía cosquillas en el estomago. Oh, Cuanto amaba a ese chico, podría haber dado la vida por él en ese momento y no me hubiera importado un carajo.

Sam volteó lentamente su rostro, esta vez para mirarme, apoyó la cabeza en la pared quedando en la misma postura que yo, estábamos hombro con hombro pegados, mirándonos a los ojos, de pronto Sam se acercó a mi rostro deteniéndose a pocos centímetros, sus mirada era suplicante, casi pidiendo permiso. Conocía demasiado bien a mi hermanito para saber lo que me estaba pidiendo. En mi pecho el corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, lo tenía muy cerca, sus ojos, sus labios y lo único que quería es que se pegara aún más a mí. Tragué duro, inundado por la cantidad de emociones que me estaba provocando. Pero luego solo quedó el amor, el inmenso e incontenible amor que le tengo, lo miré intentando demostrárselo en nuestro característico lenguaje sin palabras y asentí lentamente. Acortó la distancia y me besó, yo cerré los ojos y se lo devolví inmediatamente, al comienzo fue un beso torpe pero, cuando nos acostumbramos a nuestras bocas, se volvió caliente y lleno de deseo. Sentía su lengua como se enroscaba con la mía y recorría toda mi boca, besaba muy bien.

Nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire, Sammy apoyó su frente contra la mía, su mirada estaba oscurecida y nublada por el deseo, o el alcohol, no lo sé, ambos teníamos la respiración agitada y podía sentir su aliento sobre mi boca. Yo no pensaba nada en ese momento, solo actuaba.

Me levanté del suelo y le tendí una mano, él me la tomó y le ayude a ponerse de pie, nos miramos, no había nada más que necesidad del uno por el otro en esa mirada, me di media vuelta sin soltarle la mano y lo guie por el pasillo, mientras giraba los pomos de cada puerta buscando una habitación que estuviera vacía. Cuando la encontré, lo empujé dentro y cerré la puerta con llave tras de mí, no encendimos la luz, entraba la suficiente desde la ventana.

Me quite la camisa y la camiseta sin dejar de mirarle y las lance por ahí, cuando empecé a quitarme las botas él reaccionó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa también.

Rápidamente ambos quedamos desnudos, uno frente a otro, mire su cuerpo desde abajo hacia arriba, lo conocía muy bien, cada pequeño detalle lo tenía grabado en mi cabeza. Era perfecto a pesar de estar lleno de cicatrices, de hecho eso es lo que más me gustaba, no recuerdo si anteriormente lo había mirado de esa manera, con deseo, pero no me importó.

Cuando llegue a su rostro, este también me miraba, aún tenia la respiración agitada y la boca entre abierta. Sus labios, sus delgados labios me llamaban mucho la atención y aún lo hacen, cada vez que los veo quiero devorarlos.

Me acerque y nos besamos nuevamente, sintiendo la piel desnuda del otro. Tenerlo así, pegado completamente a mi cuerpo era lo más delicioso que jamás hubiera sentido.

Para ese momento ambos ya estábamos totalmente duros y nos frotábamos verga con verga como si la vida se nos fuera en ello, nos acariciábamos por todos lados mientras nuestras lenguas se unían y lamian, yo aplique todas mis técnicas de besar, le mordí, le succione, etc.

Ambos teníamos los ojos abiertos, yo no quería cerrarlos, desea verlo mientras lo besaba, sus gestos y saber que era a él a quien besaba, aún sin poder creerlo del todo.

Lo empuje lentamente con mi cuerpo hacia la cama sin dejar de besarlo, cuando llegamos a ella, lo lancé contra esta y me subí sobre él con las piernas abiertas, sentándome sobre su ingle, él levanto su torso y me abraso con fuerza apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, yo igual le abrase y comencé a mover las caderas para aumentar el roce. Sam gemía y me acariciaba la espalda y el trasero, luego levanto la cabeza y me besó con más pasión, pero esta vez había amor también en ese beso.

Yo me removía sobre él, podía sentir toda su extensión en mi trasero, y lo deseaba, necesitaba sentirlo dentro. Había tenido relaciones con otros chicos antes y siempre era yo el que los penetraba, pero esta vez quería que Sam me lo hiciera, que supiera que era completamente suyo y que podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Si, es cursi pero era lo que sentía.

Lleve mi mano a su boca y le introduje mis dedos, él los lamió obscenamente mientras me miraba, era la imagen más sexy que había visto hasta ese momento, con el tiempo me entrego muchas más.

Cuando ya creí que era suficiente lo que podía aguantar, quite mi mano y le empecé a masturbar, lubricándole al mismo tiempo, él se echo hacia atrás y se apoyo sobre sus codos, no paraba de gemir ni de mirarme, en sus ojos veía que el también me deseaba, así que no esperé mas y comencé a introducírmelo. Podía sentir como Sammy se abría paso dentro de mí. Dolía, y harto, pero no me importó, yo deseaba eso, sentirlo por todos lados, inundarme de su cuerpo, de él.

Cuando ya lo sentí completamente dentro comencé a subir y bajar, después de unos segundos dejo de doler y una sensación de placer distinta a todo lo que había sentido antes me recorrió el cuerpo, era increíble ¿no sé por qué no lo había hecho antes?

Comencé a gemir descontroladamente, no lo podía evitar, Sam también lo hacía, y eso me excitaba aún mas, cerré los ojos y tiré la cabeza hacia atrás intentado tomar aire, luego cuando los volví a abrir Sam seguía con su vista fija en mí, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, no negros como poseído por algún demonio, pero si oscuros, nunca lo había visto así, de pronto me levantó en sus brazos sin salirse de mí y me acostó en la cama con él encima, no dejaba de moverse y gemir, ni de besarme por todos lados. Yo estaba en el cielo, podía ver cada gesto que hacía, cada mirada llena de deseo y amor.

Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y su respiración se cortaba por momentos, comenzó a masturbarme acoplándose al ritmo de su cadera. Cada vez que entraba, podía sentirlo y una descarga de placer recorría mi cuerpo, luego comprendería porque.

No tardé mucho en correrme gracias a las nuevas sensaciones que producía Sam en mi, todo mi cuerpo se convulsionó como nunca lo había hecho, busqué y abracé a Sam fuertemente mientras lo hacía; un gutural quejido de placer escapó de mi boca para luego lanzarme sobre la de Sam, este acabó un segundo después mordiéndome fuerte el labio inferior.

Nuestras respiraciones aun estaban muy agitadas, nos miramos, pero ninguno dijo nada, nunca necesitamos decir las cosas entre nosotros; expresamos todo lo que sentíamos en esa mirada que parecía anular el mundo a nuestro alrededor. Mi alma siempre fue suya y ahora mi cuerpo también lo era, justo como secretamente siempre lo desee.

Sam me abrazó y ambos nos recostamos en la cama, apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras entrelazábamos las manos.

-Te amo, Dean- dijo en un apenas audible susurro, luego lo sentí temblar y sus lágrimas humedecieron mi pecho. Si, sammy llora después del sexo, es lo más tierno del mundo.

-Yo igual te amo, Sam- le dije besando su cabeza.

Nos quedamos dormidos un poco después, todos sucios y oliendo a sexo, sobre una cama que quizás cuantas veces había sido ocupada de la misma forma en que nosotros lo hicimos, pero no nos importó, o al menos a mí, porque con Sam entre mis brazos no había lugar mejor."

–Luego de eso nos volvimos compañeros/amigos/hermanos/amantes, pero nadie nunca lo supo, sólo nosotros– dijo Dean apretando la mano de su hermano –cada vez que teníamos un tiempo libre lo aprovechábamos follando como si fuera la última vez. La cantidad de veces que nos pillaron en los baños de algún bar debido al escándalo que teníamos– Dean soltó una carcajada que lentamente se fue apagando.

No dejaba de mirar a Sam, este yacía sobre un asqueroso colchón, pero ya no respiraba, ni se movía, había muerto en sus brazos sin nada que él pudiera hacer. Una intensa sensación de vacío se había apoderado de él desde ese momento. ¿Cómo se supone que viviría sin Sam?

Con la desesperación y la impotencia su ira comenzó a crecer, ira contra el mundo, contra el demonio de ojos amarillos, contra él mismo.

–¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? – preguntó en voz baja, se levantó rápidamente y gritó –¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?!–

–Ya sabes que hacer, Dean ¿Tu padre no hizo lo mismo? – dijo el hombre que estaba con él.

Dean se volteo para preguntarle a que se refería, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba sólo en la habitación. El hombre, si es que existía, ya no estaba, pero no le importó, tenía razón, sabía exactamente qué es lo que debía hacer. Tomó las llaves del impala y salió decidido a dar su vida a cambio de la de su hermano.

FIN


End file.
